Pretty Rave Girl
by Eraser-Mind
Summary: Raves are always fun yeah? Especially when you find love at one. Oneshot MurdocxNoodle


_I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her  
And when she says hi to me, butterflies go right through me  
And when I see her dancing, wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer, and maybe get to know her_

_I know this pretty rave girl..._

The heavy beat of the rave music echoed through Murdoc as he sat back in a secluded booth, why had he even come to this thing? Oh right, Noodle had asked him, and she did that...cute pleading eye thing that she always did when she wanted something, which of course seemed to be Muds' only weakness, so he agreed to come, he couldn't say no.

Noodle made her way over to the booth where Murdoc sat, she plopped down next to him. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat from dancing under the warm lights

"'Avin' fun luv?" he asked looking over at her. She nodded

"Yeah, but why aren't you out there?"

"Um...dancin' isn't my thing..."

"Oh." Noodle leaned her head back, panting slightly. The black lights made her striped shirt shine, and all the glow sticks around her neck, well, she looked like she belonged there. Unlike Muds, who was dressed in his everyday clothes. Noodle turned her head to look at him, "Will you come dance with me?"

"Maybe later Noodle luv, I like watchin' ya dance." That didn't come out the way he really wanted it to. Noodle blushed and sat forward

"Okay. I'll be back in a few then." She stood and rushed out onto the dance floor. But instead of blending in with the crowd she stayed on the edge, Murdoc was sure she was doing it on purpose, perhaps she was trying to get him to join by looking so...irresistible...it might just work.

_And when I see her dancing, wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer, and maybe get to know her_

The DJ put on the next song and the place pulsed with life and music, yet Murdoc only kept his eyes on Noodle. The spotlights flew about the club, highlighting the people in reds, oranges, blues, and greens. It momentarily dyed the young girl in brilliant colours, before she was plunged back into the blue-purple semi-darkness. Noodle swayed and danced with the crowd, but occasionally she added a move similar to her DARE dance. Muds continued to watch, a strange feeling developing in his stomach, he wished it would go away, but the more he willed it to go the stronger it got. And every time he saw another guy dance with Noodle for even a moment a different emotion overtook, what was it...jealousy? He couldn't take it, he needed this to end. Murdoc stood and reluctantly walked to the dance floor, when Noodle saw him there she beamed and grabbed his hand,

"Thank you!" she had to shout to be heard. Muds just smiled and nodded, "Come on!" she pulled him into the mass of bodies till it seemed they were right in the middle. They couldn't do much more then bob to the music, which was fine by Muds, who wasn't a big dancer. The pulse of a new song began and Noodle began to sway, this song wasn't as upbeat as the others, it was more calming. But it still had that...rave feel, Muds nodded along, that's when he realized Noodle still had a hold of his hand, and it didn't seem like she was letting go anytime soon

_I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her  
And when she says hi to me, butterflies go right through me_

The two of them had been out on the dance floor for a while. Murdoc's feet were starting to hurt slightly, his boots weren't the best...rave footwear. But he didn't want to leave just yet, neh, he'd leave that decision up to Noodle. Whom he noticed had been moving closer and closer to him during the past few songs. She looked up at him, blushing slightly,

"Um...wanna go back to the booth?" She asked, he nodded, "Okay." She pulled him through the group of people and finally they escaped the heat of the throbbing bodies. They made their way back to the abandoned booth and practically fell onto the seats

"Yah know luv, that wasn't so bad."

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled, almost coyly and moved closer to him, "So um..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came." She placed her hand on his arm

"I am too..." he leaned towards her slightly

"We should--" Noodle was cut off as Murdoc pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a moment, then drooped as she kissed him back. It was a passionate, searching kiss, and when it was broken both parties involved were...considerably out of breath and surprised at what had just happened

"S-sorry, bout--" but a second kiss prevented Muds from voicing whatever he was gonna say. Noodle moved herself onto his lap, deepening the kiss. The two stayed that way for a while, until Noodle finally pulled away, gasping for air, she was blushing a bright red, "Well, why don't ya tell me 'ow ya really feel luv." Murdoc joked, pushing a long bit of Noodle's hair behind her ear. She laughed nervously

"I...I'm sorry I...it...it's must be...the music or something..."

"I don't think it's the music luv." He leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching and stared into her emerald eyes.

"Probably not..." She smiled and kissed him again.

_I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her  
And when she says hi to me, butterflies go right through me  
And when I see her dancing, wanna take a chance  
And get in a little closer, and maybe get to know her_

This went on for about half the night, and morning. The rave was finally over and Murdoc and Noodle were the last ones out. After being kicked out of the booth by an angry club employee who was 'Sick of watching them practically fornicating in the booth' They both stood out on the curb, the east was just beginning to turn a lighter blue. Noodle grabbed Murdoc's hand and began to walk down the street,

"W-wanna get breakfast or something?"

"Sure luv sounds fine." Noodle stopped walking, he looked down at her, "Sompthin' wrong?"

"No." she turned to look at him, and after a few seconds stood on the tip of her toes, and softly planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for coming."

_I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl, rave girl.. rave girl_

* * *

Yay! Mah first MudsxNoodle set to the song Pretty Rave Girl, you should listen sometime...it's good


End file.
